


Catch Me

by sekiharatae



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting, first date... first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zack/Aerith, "falling from the sky"

Having grown up in the slums of Midgar, Aerith was accustomed to things falling from the sky. Sometimes they were unwelcome, like rubble or discarded machinery. More often - at least in the safety of the church - they were natural things like rain and shafts of sunlight.

But never before had she seen a _person_ fall from the sky.

The man landed with a resounding thump on the old wooden floor, frighteningly still in the light filtering through the stained-glass windows. When the dust settled she could see that he was tall and handsome, with strong features and jet black hair. Standing up in shortish spikes around his head, that hair was the most active thing about him, unconscious as he was. She had a feeling his personality would match, and prove just as irrepressible.

So it was that she called out to him, fully expecting he would wake, no matter how unlikely it should be to fall from such a height unscathed. She _didn't_ expect him to flatter her outrageously, or to offer her a date within mere moments of knowing her name. Even her laughing dismissal didn't seem to put him off for long.

Nor did her unknowing remarks about SOLDIER.

And she was glad, because standing there in the park it was her turn to fall, stumbling into eyes bluer than any sky she'd ever seen, his lips brushing hers to keep her grounded until she found her feet again.


End file.
